vistazo al futuro
by Gattina nero
Summary: *ex-visita del cielo* una visita del cielo Vongola del futuro que dejara más que sonrojos y advertencias a su paso. R27 8059 6918


_Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Akira Amano-sensei_

**Vistazo al futuro**

_**Gattina nero**_

_Summary: una visita del cielo Vongola del futuro que dejara más que sonrojos y advertencias a su paso._

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la residencia Sawada, explosiones y lloriqueos, kufufu's, muchos "los morderé hasta la muerte", risas despreocupadas, malas palabras, "EXTREMOS" por todos lados; y un castaño junto a un azabache tomando un expresso ajenos a todo el caos y ruido de los guardianes del futuro capo vongola.

-Tsuna/Decimo/Boss- gritaron al unísono cuando la bazuca de lambo salió volando, cayendo de lleno en el castaño que no alanzo a esquivarla.

-¿Dame-Tsuna?-dijo Reborn cuando el humo rosa se disolvió, mostrando una figura de un hombre junto a la de un niño.

-Ciao- saludo un hombre de más o menos 26 años, trajeado de blanco con una camisa de vestir naranjada; su cabello castaño hasta la cadera, recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos miel reflejaban madurez y sabiduría, sin perder la calidez y amabilidad que le caracterizaban.

-kufufu Vongola, ¿quién es ese infante?- pregunto la niebla, apuntando al niño en las piernas del castaño.

-Ryu di Vongola- dijo el capo con orgullo presentando a su hijo de cabello castaño en punta acompañado de unas graciosas patillas risadas, ojos miel rasgados; vestido con un traje negro, una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata negra al igual que los zapatos de charol

-Ciaossu- saludo el pequeño identificado como Ryu, -Mamma, quienes son ellos y porque se parecen tanto a mis tios?- pregunto el infante de más o menos 7 años

-¿recuerdas que tu padre te enseño sobre la bazuca del tío Lambo?- el niño asintió –estamos en el pasado- finalizo con una sonrisa

-por eso tio Kyoya ni tio Hayato están embarazados de tio Mukuro y tio Takeshi- razono el menor con una sonrisa Made in Reborn.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron los aludidos sonrojados.

-cada día se parece más a su sádico padre- comento negando con la cabeza divertido.

-por cierto… ¿de quién es ese niño?- pregunto Reborn viendo el parecido entre el infante y el.

-tuyo- respondió Tsuna tomando un cappuccino que saco de quien-sabe-donde.

-soy un doncel, tengo la capacidad de tener bebes- aclaro al ver la cara del ex-arcobaleno

-padre- llamo el niño con semblante serio.

-¿si? Ryu-.

-cuando Mamma tenga 17 años, dará a luz a mi hermana Miu; pero cuando Miu cumpla 3 meses, será arrebatada de los brazos de Mamma por Bianchi- al niño le recorrió un escalofrió al nombrar a la pelirosa –y ella la raptara con la excusa de que le dará una mejor vida lejos de Mamma- aviso.

-Reborn- llamo Tsuna caminando hasta el mencionado –por favor no vayas a esa cita- pidió juntando su frente con la del hitman.

-¿por qué?- pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-es una trampa- dijo con tono serio.

Tsuna le dio un suave beso en los labios al hitman, el cual le correspondió; luego Ryu le dio un abrazo a su padre y una mirada tierna a sus tíos.

-ciao ciao- despidieron al unísono antes de que un humo rosa los envolviera.

-Reborn- llamo un Tsuna de 16 años con un puchero, el aludido le miro, -¿que significa Ti amo il mio angelo?- pregunto con duda.

Reborn sonrió ladinamente y susurro en el oído del castaño que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas –Te amo, mi ángel- susurro en mordiendo el lóbulo del ojimiel, sacándole un suave gemido.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿quién te puso ese traje?- pregunto Reborn al ver a _su_ castaño con un traje de maid hasta los muslos, con unas botas hasta la rodillas negras con blanco al igual que el traje; con una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, y encima de esta, unas orejas castañas a juego con una cola de gato del mismo color.

-Kyoko, amo- dijo sonrojado escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su tutor.

Reborn lo tomo al estilo nupcial –los que no quieran quedar posiblemente traumados, largo- advirtió antes de darle un apasionado beso al menor que le correspondió inmediatamente.

-n-no- dijo agitado, el mayor le miro –a-aquí no- aclaro con la cara sonrojada bajándose de los brazos del azabache y jalando a esta hacia las escaleras.

-Tsunayoshi- susurro Reborn con tono sensual.

-s-si amo?- dijo este parando y volteando a ver a Reborn que le tomo de la cintura, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera y pasara sus manos por su cuello, para luego besarse –ngh a-amo- gimió Tsuna al separarse en busca de aire al sentir la erección del mayor en su trasero.

-Reborn-san! Deje en paz a Juudaime- dijo/grito Gokudera sonrojado; Reborn estaba a punto de decir algo, pero una dulce y cantarina voz le interrumpió.

-chicos, quiero jugar con mi amo- dijo inocentemente el castaño mirando a sus guardianes y dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el del Hitman, que solo gruño por lo bajo y subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras le besaba con desesperación.

-creo que es mejor irnos- aconsejo Gokudera.

-Ngh a-amo, más ra-rapido- se escuchó por toda la casa.

Todos asintieron y salieron rápidamente, no queriendo oír gemir más a su jefe y al tutor sádico del mismo.

**Omake; al día siguiente**

-Reborn!- grito Tsuna.

-si Amore- contesto el azabache saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y otra en su cabello, mientras las gotas de agua corrían por todo su muy bien formado cuerpo.

-me duele el trasero- dijo con un puchero y la cara sonrojada sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo en frente suyo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con tono burlón al ver que el menor no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo.

-sabes que si- respondió Tsuna, sorprendiendo al mayor –y quiero marcarte para que ninguna se te acerque ni toque lo que ahora es mío- dijo colgándose del cuello del mayor, mordiendo y succionando el mismo.

-con gusto- dijo Reborn dejándose hacer por su Dame-alumno –no esperaba que fueras tan celoso- comento.

-¿hay que cuidar lo que es de uno, no?- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor que rio por lo bajo y le abrazo por la cintura –además, no quiero que te alejen de mi lado- dijo levantando el rostro y perdiéndose en los ojos ónix del Hitman.

-me asegurare de que eso no pase- declaro con voz seria, "te protegeré a ti y a nuestros hijos" juro en un susurro, abrazando protectoramente a Tsuna.

Y desde ese día, Reborn se aseguró que nada ni nadie los separara a él y a su pequeño castaño.

* * *

Salut bambinos

Eh aquí otro R27, definitivamente no me canso de esta pareja *fantasias salvajes aparecen*

Los que se preguntan ¿Dónde rayos están Nana, Bianchi y los niños? Bueno, Nana salió con Iemitsu (el muy irresponsable se dignó a ir a visitarlos) y bianchi se fue con fuuta e i-pin al parque y no volvieron hasta el otro día en la tarde (no pregunten porque).

_._

_._

_Gattina se despide y les manda un abrazo de oso panda a todos sus lectores y un bonus extra de galletas a los que dejen Reviews_

_¡No sean flojos Bambinos! que un review está a un solo clic y es totalmente gratis:3_

_¡arrivederci!_

**Pd: si obtengo 10 reviews subo un lemon de khr de la pareja que ustedes pidan :) **


End file.
